


Thank You for Saving My Life

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis receives a devastating news which leads her to being reckless and committed to ruining her life. Until a stranger comes along and makes her whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Saving My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but I decided to this now and instead of waiting for the weekend just to write it.  
> 100% Unbeta, mistakes are mine.

“No, no, no, no this can’t be happening. I think you are reading the wrong results to me” Laura says after Dr. Tremblay had delivered the news to her and her dad.

 

“Laura, I know this is hard for you but I have read over and over again the results of your lab tests and I am very confident that what I have read is yours.” Dr. Tremblay explained to Laura.

 

“This isn't acceptable. Dad, do something! Like take me to other OB gyn, maybe they can do run more tests to me. I- I can’t be sterile dad.’ Laura says as she walks out the office of Dr. Tremblay and leaving her dad.

 

Joseph, her dad instantly followed her way out.

 

“Laur, honey, hey hey..”

 

“Dad, please don’t let this happen to me. We gotta do something please? You know how much I wanted to have a little version of me or or of Evan. I want kids and I want to give you grandkids, so please dad, take me to other doctors. Please?” Laura sobs as her father holds her close, trying his best to comfort his only child.

 

“Okay honey, we’ll do it next week okay? Now let’s get you home. You still need to have a bed rest.”

 

They travelled going home in silence. Joseph had tried what he can to uplift his daughter’s spirit while they were on the car, but unfortunately all Laura did was to stare out of the window as tears runs down her cheeks.

 

**

After Laura had her best rest, she and her father went to another hospital to ask for second opinion as what Laura wanted. Joseph couldn’t stand how sad his daughter about this, so he hopes that Dr. Tremblay is wrong about her findings.

 

After 3 hours, Laura is now about to this new OBGyn, Dr. Miller and to be honest she is really nervous about this because she knows what is bound to happen if the results is the same as the results Dr. Tremblay had given them.

 

“Okay Dr. Miller, I would be straight. I want to get your findings about my lab tests and I need to know right away.” Laura begins, trying to hide her nerves.

 

“Well, your first OB is right, Laura. You are sterile and you can’t have a child. I’m so sorry about it.”

 

“What? How can this be happening to me? I am young, I make use of pregnancy pills and I live a very, very healthy lifestyle” Once again, Laura is starting to get hysterical.

 

“Laura, you see there can be a lot of reasons that can happen. Even though you have done some precautionary measures prior to this, there are just some health conditions we can’t avoid. For your case, you had this condition called premature menopause. This is the one of the biggest reason for you to end up sterile. But don’t worry, there are few alternatives you can work on such as adopting and artificial insemination-”

 

“No, I don't want any of those alternatives. My life is over even before I reached the age of 30. I can’t believe this, I’m only 26. Oh god, how am I supposed to tell Evan, my fiance about this?”

 

**

“Wait, so what you are trying to tell me here Laura is that you can’t give me a child?!” Evan asked Laura for the third time tonight as he continues to pace and forth in front of Laura.

 

“Y-yes.” Laura begins “My dad and I went to two OB and both of them had told me that I, well we can’t have a child. I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? You think your sorry can do something about this? Well guess what it can’t. I’m calling off the wedding.”

 

And just like that, Laura’s life fell apart.

 

Knowing that she had lost everything. Laura’s initial action plan was go to some dodgy bar and to drink all her sorrows away. So here she was, sitting alone and nursing her third glass of vodka at the Lustig bar.

 

Her eyes are now puffy, cheeks are stained with tears and her throat burns from both crying and too much alcohol but that doesn’t mean needs to stop anytime soon, hell she was just getting started if she’s being honest.

 

Her dad had tried to called her after she had texted him that Evan his almost perfect fiance had called off the wedding and left her after she had told him about her medical issues. Laura was really devastated about what had happened to her less than 24 hrs so the best shot she takes is to continue her life. This scenario had occurred for about two weeks. Alcohol and some mindless one night stands. She’s not gonna get pregnant anyways.

 

On the third week though and on a Friday night, Laura is, by now nursing her third or fourth glass of gin tonic when she notice the crunchy footsteps of boots approaching her, like really, really close behind her as if the person who owns the boots is on a mission of killing her where she prays from all the deity’s that she would get killed, after all her life’s over. But that is totally over dramatic for her.

 

But then there’s this lady who had laid her hand on Laura’s lower back as she leans to whisper on Laura’s ears so she can be heard despite of the blaring music. “You might wanna tone down your drinking game by a notch, cutie.” And for the weirdest reason ever that can’t be explained right away, Laura furiously blush and shivers as the woman whispers on her ears.

 

Laura was a bit surprised with how this stranger approached her. “Just so you know, I’m not an underage.”

 

“Nobody says that you are. It’s just that I’ve seen you have a lot of drinks for tonight. How are you even gonna get home with your condition?”

 

“Who are you? Why does it concerns you?” Laura asks furiously.

 

“We don’t know each other but that doesn’t mean I can’t be concerned about you.” Carmilla calmly says.

 

“Whatever.” And just like that, Laura storms off.

 

In whatever way it was, Carmilla suddenly felt guilty of what she did to Laura and she knows Laura was somehow right, she shouldn’t be concerned when they don’t even know each other.

 

**

Laura’s attempt to ruining her life continues. Aside from her excessive drinking, she also picks a fight like a grade schooler while she is at work.

 

“No Natalie! You and I both know that your ideas aren’t gonna work, so shut it, stop trying to convince everyone here in this meeting.” After Laura had spoken, Natalie left the conference room feeling all embarrassed with what just happened, and everyone fell silent about it, not knowing what else to say. It was Perry who took the initiative to break the silence.

 

“That’s all for today’s meeting, thank you team. Laura, a word please?” She calls out the moment everyone left the room.

 

“Hey, Laura, what was that all about?”

“I don’t have any idea you are talking about.”

“You exactly know what I mean Laura and as your boss and your friend, I can’t believe what you just did and I honestly can’t recognize my friend now.”

 

Once Laura was back on her desk, she had kept silent for the rest of the day, trying to reflect on what Perry had said. As soon as her work shift ends, she immediately timed out and went out to her current haven. The Lustig bar.

 

When she got there, Laura saw her again the stranger who once approached her and told her to tone down her drinking. She kind of find it a bit odd for her to see this enigmatic woman in this bar every time she is here and she has to admit, she is starting to regret what she had told her, she had even been contemplating on buying her a drink or two but she just couldn’t convince herself to do it.

 

Pushing the thoughts at the back of her mind, Laura went directly to that very same she always take every time she’s at Lustig. She finds comfort just by sitting on the corner, drinking every alcohol that pleases her and waits for someone she could have one night stand with.

 

On her fifth glass of tequila, she once again heard the all too familiar steps of the boots, and she’d be lying to herself if she would say she miss it.

 

As if on cue, the stranger, who she still doesn’t know what her name is,it’s not that it even matters right?

 

“If you’re here to tell me again about toning down my drink, please leave.” Laura asks politely.

 

“Actually creampuff..” the stranger begins. “I decided on accompanying you and invite you on my booth over there” She leans closer to Laura (which is wow holy shit she smells so good and Laura felt something tingle just by listening to her sultry voice) so she can pinpoint to the direction she was referring too. Laura’s probably still in shock so all she did was to nod her head yes.

  
  


“So cupcake..”

“Why do you keep on calling me with this pastry nicknames” Laura asks as she sat down across the stranger.

“I haven't have a clue about your name so..”

“Right.”

“Are you going to tell me your name?”

“Not before you tell me yours first.” Laura says smugly. She knows it's the alcohol talking right now.

“Fair point. Well, my name is Carmilla Karnstein” The stranger says as she extends her hand for Laura to shake.

“Laura Hollis” When Laura shook Carmilla’s hand she suddenly felt like an electricity was spreading to her veins, and maybe just maybe Carmilla had notice by the smirk she was giving Laura.

 

The two have spent at about two hours of together which felt like it was spent longer than that.

 

“How come I always see you here?” Laura asks.

“Well, the owner of this bar happens to be my twin brother so most of the times you are here I happen to be hear as well.”

 

“Ah that finally made sense” Laura answers in between her yawn.”

 

“You tired, cutie?”

“Mmm..”

“Come on, let’s go then”

 

Once they were ouside, Carmilla breaks in the silence “So how did you get here?”

 

“Hum, well I drove my car going here which I honestly forgot where I had it parked.” Laura pouts at her admission. Carmilla almost dives in to kiss her pout away, but she is a gentlewoman and a gentlewoman doesn’t do that.

 

“Can I barrow your keys?”

“Are you going to carnap my car?” Laura gasps

“No, silly”

“My name isn’t silly. It’s Laura Hollis” Carmilla just smiles and shakes her head as she receives the keys from Laura.

 

“Okay, stay here. Don’t move.” After Carmilla asked Laura to stay on the sidewalk, Carmilla sprints going to the back entrance of the bar. Few minutes later she went back to Laura.

 

“Uber is on it’s way” She says to Laura which made her jump a little.

 

Laura was either very sleepy or very drunk that she just nods at to what Carmilla had said.

 

When uber finally came to a stop in front of them, Carmilla opens the back door and ushers Laura to get in and to her surprise, Laura didn’t move.

“Earth to Laura?”

“Huh? Oh”

“Why aren’t you moving cupcake.” Carmilla asks as patient as she could.

“Y- you told me not to move” Laura answers triumphantly.

 

Without any warning, Carmilla walked towards Laura and carries her putting her up on her shoulders and Laura couldn’t hold back her giggles.

 

As soon as they had settled inside the car, Laura fells asleep. “I didn’t even get the chance to ask for her address” Carmilla says as she felt Laura leans in to her shoulders.

 

Without a choice, Carmilla decides to take Laura with her on her flat.

 

**

When Laura woke up the next day she immediately felt a panic rising as she takes in her surroundings. She doesn’t remember leaving the car or getting into this flat. She instantly checks if she was wearing any piece of clothing underneath the blanket and was relieved to see she was still on her jeans. However, her heartbeat went faster when she heard footsteps approaching and the door opens revealing a beautiful woman-not just a woman but the one who had asked her to tone down her drinking couple of weeks ago. Her jaw drops.

 

“You’re awake.” The woman says

“Who are you?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes?”

“You really need to tone down your drink, Laura” Carmilla says as she tries to suppress the hurt she suddenly feels because Laura could not remember who she is. She doesn't even know why she felt hurt, she just acknowledge it.

 

Laura covers her face because of how embarrassed she feels. “I’m sorry..”

“It’s okay. I’m Carmilla, let me remind you of that. We finally got the chance to introduce each other last night. We even had a chit chat. You were so tired or I don’t know drunk that you can’t remember where you parked your car and once inside the car we took from uber, you instantly fall asleep on my shoulders before I even got the chance to ask for your address, so I decided to bring you home.”

 

“Carm..” Laura was as surprised at Carmilla with the nickname she used. “I do remember you, you know? I was only teasing and you know what? That is probably the longest ever you have told me, ever.”

 

“You’re an ass” Carmilla says as the two have shared a genuine smile. A doorbell had pulled them both from whatever reverie they were having. “That’s probably JP, one of the bouncers from the bar, I asked him to drive you car over here.”

 

The two had spent breakfast together, sharing the food Carmilla asked JP to buy on his way to her flat.

 

Carmilla finally plucked up the courage to ask Laura why she drinks almost every night.

 

“Cupcake,I would like to be honest from you. From that night I approached you at Lustig, I always made it a point to watch out for you, I always stay on the same booth where we sat last night so I could see if you could still take care of yourself and I don’t mean to pry but I’m just really curious as to why you drink almost every night” She asks cautiously.

 

“Well about a month ago, I received a devastating news.” Carmilla nods, letting Laura know she’s there to listen. Laura swallows the lump forming on her throat. “I found out that I am sterile and I can never be able to bear a child. And it breaks me because I really, really wanted to have a child of my own. I know I can adopt or have artificial insemination but I think it’s different if it comes from you. And the worst part is that, when I told my fiance well, my now ex fiance, Evan that we wouldn’t get to have a child he ended up dumping me and he calls off the wedding and now my life has falling apart so I ended up punishing myself for this. I went to drink every night to drown my sorrows and some nights I even have mindless sex to any guy who dance with me at the bar, because fuck it, I’m not gonna get pregnant anyways.”

 

After Laura finally let out all she had been bottling up,she finally bursts into tears and Carmilla slowly moves towards her and crouches down so she could be on eye level with Laura, and she slowly reaches out to hold her hand.

 

“Hey, cupcake. I’m sorry that it happened to you but that doesn’t mean your life has to end and that you have to ruin yourself”. Carmilla runs her thumbs on Laura’s knuckles as a sign of comforting her. “ And you know what? Screw that Evan, he needs to fucking grow some balls for leaving you and making you even more miserable.

 

**

It had been three months since Laura and Carmilla met and everything went from storm to sunshine. The two had been hanging out a lot. Either at Laura’s or at Carmilla’s and tonight is no difference, except that tonight the two are actually going out on a proper date.

 

At exactly seven, Carmilla rang the doorbell at Laura’s apartment; when Laura opened the door, Carmilla’s heart got stuck on her throat and her mouth went dry. Standing in front of her is a very stunning Laura (not that she wasn't stunning at any other circumstances because she definitely is). Laura was wearing a very simple turquoise dress matched with her white doc martens.

Laura must have notice the effects she was having towards Carmilla, “Everything okay, Carm?”

 

She clears her throat. “Yes, you just happen to look wow.”

Laura giggles “That’s nice of you to say that I am a “wow” when I’m only wearing a plain dress.”

“You and i both know, cutie that even though you would be covered in mud I would still find you breathtaking.” Carmilla smirks as Laura blushes and all of a sudden, for the very first time, Carmilla felt Laura’s lips on hers.

 

“Woah, what was that for? I mean, it’s not that I am complaining because I’m definitely not-” Carmilla was cut off by Laura kissing her once again. Once they had pull apart; “You were just so smug and adorable that I couldn’t help myself but to kiss you”

 

“Excuse you Ms. Hollis but I don’t do cute.” Carmilla huffs.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Ms. Snark, keeping telling that to yourself.” Laura says in between giggles before Carmilla leans in to capture her lips. After they had kissed, Carmilla leaned her forehead against Laura’s and was obviously panting and asks Laura; “Would like to skip our dinner and we’ll just do some non-pg 13 stuffs on your very comfy couch?”

 

Laura playfully pinched Carmilla on her forearm, “Carmilla Karnstein, here I was thinking you are gentlewoman enough to at least  take me to a dinner before we go do some non-pg 13 stuffs on my couch.”

Carmilla then holds up her hands in mock surrender, “Okay, okay fine let’s go. By the way that hurts” She says as she rubbed the part where Laura pinched her.

 

All of a sudden, Laura lifts her arm and kisses the part where she pinched Carmilla, “There? Better you big baby?” She asks a flustered Carmilla.

 

“Are you really sure you don’t want to cancel on our dinner?”

“Yes.” Laura answers as she races towards Carmilla’s car.

  


The two had been dating for about two months now and Laura never felt this happier before. Yes she still goes to drink but now under Carmilla’s supervision which she openly accepts. She doesn't feel suffocated when Carmilla does that, or any means of protecting her.

 

They were currently cuddled up on Carmilla’s bed, just enjoying each other’s embrace when all of a sudden, Laura sits up.

 

“Carm, are you awake?”

“Hmm?” Carmilla softly hums.

“I need to tell you something.” Laura nudges her

“Can’t it wait?”

“No baby, I’m sorry.”

 

Carmilla slowly shifts into a sitting position facing Laura “What’s up?”

 

“Well..” Laura begins, fidgeting with her shirt--well technically Carmilla’s shirt but whatever. “You know that we’ve known each other for a while now and ever since that moment we met, I feel like I finally have my life back on track. I may not be able to have a baby in the future, but I think having you around is already enough for me to be whole again and be complete, so what I am trying to say here is-- gosh, I never imagine this would be hard, but uh, would you be my girlfriend? I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to knowing that this is the first time I’m going to be with a girl and that maybe I am moving so fast but I don’t know Carm, I just want to be with you, like really be with you. I’m rambling am I” She finishes her speech by leaning her head on Carmilla’s chest, feeling a little nervous.

 

She finally relaxed as she felt Carmilla wrap her arms around her, “Of course cupcake, I would love to be your girlfriend, more than anything else.”

 

**

Carmilla and Laura were on their way home after a dinner they had with Perry and Laf when Laura suddenly stops and tenses us beside Carmilla.

 

“Hey, everything okay baby?” Carmilla asks when she had notice her girlfriend’s paleness.

“Shit, it’s Evan!”

“Where?” Carmilla whispers

“That one in navy blue polo”

 

Carmilla subtly scans the area when all of a sudden, the guy Laura described as Evan steps right in front of them.

“Well, well, well, look who’s here.” He slurs his words. “It’s my ex fiance everyone, the one who said she can’t have a child, but I guess the truth is she’s a lesbian.”

 

Evan and the rest of his friends erupted into a laughter and Carmilla can feel that Laura’s shaking.

They both tried to ignore Evan, and continues to walk towards the exit when he abruptly pulls Laura by elbow where she landed on her butt on the floor with how much force he used and he bends down lifting Laura’s face so she face her. Laura was now in fear and tears.

 

“What’s the matter Laura? Why are you crying? How does it feels when this girl, he points to Carmilla “Fucks you with her fingers. Do you ever wish it were my cock?!” He yells obviously trying to get the attention of everyone. “Do you still remember how hard my cock can be every time you blowjob me? You know you can still do it for me, in fact maybe we can let your girlfriend watch or join us”. He was about to run his fingers on Laura’s arm when he suddenly tumbles down as Carmilla kicks him.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare talk to Laura to me that way and don’t you ever fucking dare touch her or I swear to god you wouldn’t know what I am capable of doing to you. And maybe yes, you can give her multiple orgasms with your cock, but do you think you were man enough with what you have done with Laura? Instead of being there for her, you decided to leave her! You don’t know the hell she’s been through as much as I did and maybe, it’s about time for you to fucking grow some balls!”

 

After Carmilla’s speech, she bent down next to Laura to carry her, bridal style and leaves the bar.

Once they were at Laura’s apartment, it was only then Laura was able to speak again as her nerve finally calmed down and her breathing becomes even.

 

“Carm, thank you.” She sniffs as she moves to hold on to Carmilla for her dear life.

“No one’s gonna harm you, you hear me? As long as I am breathing no one can ever hurt you.”

Laura nods, and for the first time in the longest time, Laura knows she’s safe.

 

So she braved herself in telling Carmilla one thing she’s been meaning to say.

 

“I love you so much, Carm”

 

Carmilla didn’t expect it as her breath hitches but she instantly relax. “I love you too Laura. So fucking much.” And with that she cups Laura’s face and kisses her tenderly and lovingly, both of them were smiling in between kisses.

 

Not long after their heated make out session, the two finally decides to call it a night because Laura was already starting to drift off from the day's exhaustion, besides “Carm, my butt really hurts after that fall.” which Carmilla ended up laughing at and her gaining a glare from Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story and please stay tune for the upcoming chapters of She's Out of my League, which I would be working in on pretty soon!
> 
> You may find me on twitter and tumblr via natgayvanlis :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone. You're all wonderful!


End file.
